


要喜欢吹萨克斯的男人

by Jouretlune



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouretlune/pseuds/Jouretlune
Summary: 鲁迅说，要喜欢吹萨克斯的男人。我没说过，鲁迅说。
Relationships: 我/Akoya小姐
Kudos: 1





	要喜欢吹萨克斯的男人

鲁迅说，要喜欢吹萨克斯的男人。  
我没说过，鲁迅说。  
我也没说过，我说。  
嗯，这话是Akoya小姐说的。

Akoya小姐最近突然明白了一些道理，比如，她的喜欢是无意义的。  
S先生曾经批评过Akoya小姐，说她没办法把喜欢转化成生产力。  
喜欢要什么生产力？Akoya小姐想，喜欢就是无意义的呀。

直到她发现自己是无知的。  
好像所有的哲学思考都是洗澡的时候出现的。花洒就在头顶，热热的激流把脑袋冲开一个洞，然后灌进去许多奇奇怪怪的想法。  
Akoya小姐觉得自己有点神经质了。  
我说，“这就叫醍醐灌顶。”  
“提着花洒灌顶。”她嘿嘿地笑。我揉了一把她软软的头发，说：“行啊，我来帮你灌。”

那天，她的夺命连环 call把我拉到地下小酒吧，点了一杯长岛冰茶。  
“你怎么喝这个？”我问。  
“我只知道这个。”她大大的眼睛一翻，噎得我无话可说。  
Akoya小姐连饮三杯，毫无醉意，她说，“看来是山寨的long Island Iced Tea”。  
“不要装怪。”我说。  
我在念大学的时候，在鸡尾酒社团里（是的没错，真的有这个社团，还正经注册挂进了支部）学过一点点调酒。我去了吧台后面抢了调酒师的工作，给Akoya小姐调了一杯我入门那次学的红粉佳人。  
“太粉了，好艳俗的颜色噢。”她说。  
“你以为我不会翻白眼吗？”我抢过来自己喝了一口，还挺满意。“你爱喝不喝。”

地下酒吧的陈腐气味很不得我心，Akoya小姐却觉得很有所谓的感觉。  
“我什么都喜欢。”Akoya小姐摊开手，无奈地对我说，“所以我现在觉得我什么都喜欢不起来。”她很絮叨，而且絮叨的永远是同一件事，每次喝了酒她就会把她的失败情史给我细数一遍。我不太想听。见我没什么兴趣，Akoya小姐也不再说话。  
酒吧的另一边有一方狭窄的舞台，有一个流浪艺人在吹萨克斯。  
“他在吹《秋叶》，是的，我知道这首曲子。”Akoya小姐突然兴奋起来。  
“我觉得以后我的男朋友一定要会萨克斯，不然太没有意思了。”  
我说：“上个月你才说了你的未来男友要会钢琴……”  
Akoya小姐毫不在意：“萨克斯……萨克斯总是更好的。”  
吹得很烂。和这家酒吧的气味一样烂，和假酒一样烂。可是Akoya小姐很开心。她开心，我就安静了。  
突然，我觉得S先生讲的很对，Akoya小姐的确是没有什么生产力的。  
“你去帮我给他点钱吧。”Akoya从钱包里摸出皱皱巴巴的五十块。我接过来，放到流浪艺人面前的琴箱里。

我说：“Akoya，你去读一读鲁迅吧，也许你就不会太喜欢这个世界了。”  
Akoya小姐说：“啊唷，鲁迅，我喜欢的。我喜欢他的《铸剑》，那三个人的头最后分不出来啦。”  
我说：“那你去读一读他的杂文，也许可以帮你讨厌一些东西。”  
Akoya小姐说：“我知道，《论‘他妈的！’》。他妈的！”  
行。  
我最后问：“那你还喜欢鲁迅的哪些名言啊？”  
Akoya小姐此时仿佛是有些醉了，她偏着头看着十米外的流浪艺人，道：“鲁迅说过，要喜欢吹萨克斯的男人。”


End file.
